The Original Order of the Phoenix
by Dixie8688
Summary: Just out of Hogwarts in the middle of the first war against Voldemort how will the Marauders stay together? What can drive them apart? The Original Order is the sequel to 'A Wizards War' and prequel to 'The Aftermath' all of which are works in Progress. This Story takes place from 1978-1981. Rated M cause it is a war death and torture may appear, such chapters will be marked.
1. Time to Fight

Harry Potter

The Original Order

Chapter 1

The Time to Fight

January 17, 2018

The year is 1978; Voldemort has run rampant for years starting off slow but gaining followers non the less. Now all out open war has began and the Ministry of Magic is doing all it can to keep the Magical world secret from the Muggles as well as bring down Voldemort.

James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Marie had all graduated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All of them save one were top of their class the best of the best of their year.

Right after graduating James had rented a place for Remus to stay in Hogsmead to stay close to the Shrieking Shack for his monthly transformations since it had proven to be a safe environment over the last seven years for them all. James had joined his friends Sirius and Marie in the department of Magical Law Enforcement. He didn't need to work but he felt the need to help bring these Death Eaters to justice and to help his friends stay safe.

Voldemort had approached Lily Evans to join him on behest of one of his followers Severus Snape. He had offered James and Lily a place in his march towards dominance and new world order under his reign. They naturally declined because of their mutual dislike of the dark arts and all that Voldemort had done so far in the war against squibs, muggle-borns, muggles, and blood traitors.

James and Lily had just been married a few hours ago and now everyone was celebrating their wedding in style. Even in times like this, especially at times like this celebrations must be held to remind them that happiness can be found if only one remembers to turn on the light and look for it.

Sirius had been James best man and now he stood up to purpose a toast.

 _Good evening Ladies and Gentleman, and welcome to the_

 _Potter reception. Now I'd like to take a moment here_

 _and deliver a toast to the Bride and Groom if I could._

 _I'll keep this short and sweet cause every minute I'm_

 _speaking is just that much longer to wait and see if James_

 _has gotten over his two left feet or not, sorry Lily I did_

 _the best I could with him. People have commented that_

 _James and I are inseparable, I think that is going a bit far_

 _Lily and I have come to an agreement she can have James_

 _on the weekends. I recon I can share. In all seriousness_

 _today is a day full of love, happiness, and hope for the_

 _future. Imagine the wonderful life the two of you will_

 _build together. The couple has instructed me to thank_

 _everyone for the wedding gifts they truly are grateful._

 _Now before I sit down let me round off by wishing the_

 _happy couple well. Don't forget, you two, that the real_

 _relationship starts here- love may be blind but_

 _marriage is a proper eye-opener. The important thing,_

 _as you embark on married life, is not to get hung up on_

 _the small things, and to maintain a sense of humor._

 _If you can't find it I'll be more than happy to point_

 _it out for you._

Marie stood up laughing as Sirius sat down and she shook her head at him just before looking up at Lily with a sweet smile and a wink, it was her turn for a speech.

 _Good evening ladies and gentlemen. What an amazing_

 _couple we have to celebrate tonight. I met Lily on the_

 _train to school seven years ago, I grew up knowing_

 _James our families were close. Lily and I grew close_

 _that first year of school, James didn't do so hot he_

 _seemed to irritate her, even his most innocent of_

 _questions seemed to send her over the edge. To be_

 _fair James wasn't the brightest when it came to girls_

 _at the age of 11 but what boy is? Sirius over here didn't_

 _help much in that area either, pranksters the both_

 _of them. Now it took James till our seventh year_

 _to mellow out and win over the ravishing Lily_

 _Evans. To be honest it took my help, throwing_

 _his hands in the air asking "What am I doing_

 _wrong?" needless to say the list was way too_

 _long to go into here. Look at them both now, love_

 _is the main ingredient in their lives. Don't worry_

 _Lily I'll try to hold Sirius here back every once_

 _and a while to give you a whole week with James._

 _No promises on how many times that can be_

 _accomplished though! To the happy couple!_

"You added that last part because of my speech didn't you?" Sirius asked when Marie sat back down beside him.

"Naturally." Marie said and laughed as she watched him shake his head at her.

They watched as James and Lily had their first dance, then Sirius stood up and turned to Marie. "Can I have this dance?" he asked curiously seeming slightly embarrassed.

"Of course." Marie said with a smile as she took his offered hand and stood up. They made their way out onto the dance floor with James and Lily for the next song.

"About time Sirius." James said and laughed as he winked at Marie.

"Shut it mate." Sirius said not looking at James as he turned Marie to him and place a hand on her hip pulling her closer so his hand could slide to the small of her back while the other one held her hand gently.

Marie giggled lightly as she put her free hand on Sirius' upper arm that was laying on her back. She followed his lead gracefully around the dance floor "Where did you learn to dance?" she asked curiously.

"One of the useful things I did learn from my father." Sirius said as he kept time with the song easily. "The wedding was nice." he said looking away from her to James and Lily changing the subject from his family before it became a topic of conversation he never cared for discussing them.

"Lovely. I'm glad Remus showed up." Marie said with a small smile.

"Really?" Sirius asked curiously as he looked to her suddenly.

"Aren't you? He didn't want to ruin the wedding being Mooney you know how touchy he is sometimes." Marie said softly so that only Sirius could hear her.

Sirius let out a small breath he really hadn't been aware he was holding. "Right of course I'm glad he came wouldn't be the same without him." he said then smiled nervously at Marie. "Listen Marie I was thinking... when the reception is over we could enjoy the night together?"

"Enjoy the night together?" Marie asked as she raised an eyebrow at him and leaned back slightly to look up into his eyes curiously.

"No that didn't come out right...I mean... uhm..." Sirius said with his cheeks turning slightly pink again.

"A date?" Marie asked curiously hoping she was right, she had always admired Sirius but he had always seemed more interested in being friends than anything more.

"Well yes, I understand if you don't want to of course...we've been friends for so long..." Sirius said softly just as the song ended for their dance and he went to pull back.

Marie stepped with him to keep him close as she leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek lightly. "Yes." she whispered softly as she looked into his eyes happily for several seconds before letting the heels of her shoes touch the floor again.

Sirius and Marie spent the next several hours dancing together, then just before dark they excused themselves and left the party. "We spend so much time watching the moon how about we star gaze for a change?" Sirius asked curiously as they walked out of the party holding hands.

"Sounds good to me I'd like to get out of these heels." Marie said as she followed his lead and once they got to the outskirts of the enchantments he disapperated taking her with him.

Sirius took them to a quiet area by a small waterfall fed pond in a beautiful clearing where no muggle electric lights could hide the night sky from them. "I found this place when I would disappear from my parents house, it's still one of my favorites." he said as he led her over to the edge of the pond.

"It's beautiful." Marie said surprised as she looked around the moon lit area. She looked up at the sky curiously. 'The full moon's not far off. Just a couple of days.' she thought then let Sirius help her sit down at the edge of the pond. She took her high heels off and slipped her feet into the water with a sigh. "Now that feels better." she said pulling her the hem of her dress to just below her knees to keep it from getting wet.

"You're not like any girl I've met Marie, why is that?" Sirius asked curiously as he sat down beside her taking off his shoes and rolling up his pants to mimic her by putting his feet into the water as well.

"What do you mean?" Marie asked curiously as she watched him for several minutes as he busied himself with his shoes. She sat there patiently waiting for a response she was about the only one who could make Sirius feel uncomfortable besides Dumbledore.

"You're different I don't know how to put it exactly..." Sirius said finally as he glanced over at her. The moon light glistening off her long curly brown hair and shining in her blue eyes made his heart skip a beat.

"Sirius...Sirius are you listening to me?" Marie asked after several minutes of him just staring at her, it was slightly embarrassing to be stared at like that. "I mean really Padfoot you're not listening at all." she said as she huffed and laid back on the ground to look up at the entire night sky above.

"Sorry Wings just got lost in thought is all." Sirius said as he laid back beside her but his attention was on her. Her hair was sprawled out under her and fanned out slightly to each side.

Marie looked over at Sirius and smiled at him. "You've met my family over the years, my brother Jacob is a couple years younger than us. I know you don't like talking about your family but what are they like?" she asked tentatively.

"Horrible." Sirius said as he turned to stare up at the stares. "All I ever wanted was to protect Regulus from our parents influence. But he was the perfect son where as I was the Black Sheep. I was sorted into Gryffindor well you heard that howler I got because of it. That was my normal everyday with them." he said as he just watched the stars thinking back on his child hood.

"And Regulus hows he?" Marie asked curiously.

"The fool fell into line with them, he was sorted into Slytherin wasn't he. Not only that he followed around with Snivilious and his band of dark magic friends." Sirius said irritated it was just another reason to hate Snape, not that Snape was a close friend of Regulus' but the fact that his friends were with his brother. Guilty by association.

"Sirius, I've never understood what happened with Snape that night. What made you tell him how to get into the tunnel?" Marie asked curiously as she rolled over and leaned up on her elbow so she could looked down on at him.

"Ah you knew about that did you?" Sirius asked as he glanced over at her with sadness in his eyes. "Snape was trying to find a way to get us kicked out and he was curious about where Remus went once a month. Hard to hide that even from a slimy git like him. Anyway he cornered me by myself one day and he just pushed all the right buttons and I wanted him afraid, I wanted him to pay for it, and I wanted him to leave us alone once and for all. I didn't actually mean for him to get as close as he got to Remus that night, and I was extremely grateful for James pulling him back like he did. Once I calmed down I realized what I had done could have cost my friend his life I made a vow then never to betray Remus like that again no matter how angry I got."

"What do you mean he pushed all the right buttons? I don't understand after dealing with Snape for five years you still let him get to you." Marie asked curiously as she scooted over closer to Sirius.

"My family, the lot of them are dark wizards and witches. He said my antics against him proved I was just like them that I would join Voldemort just like they did. How he knew they supported him I'll never know. But the terror of my friends realizing I came from actual Death Eaters of Voldemort's angered me. He kept it up he was going to tell the whole school who my parents supported, the dark arts they practiced, and that Gryffindor or not I had a spot in his ranks once I learned all I could learn at Hogwarts under Dumbledore's nose. He said people would believe it too because of our pranks on people and he had Regulus to back him up. Though I don't know if Regulus would back him just to get at me but only lord knows what lies my lovely mother filled his head with."

"So you're response was to send him after a werewolf?" Marie asked curiously as she looked down at him sympathetically.

"I was stupid back then. Quick to anger and quick to get revenge. First thing that popped into my mind unfortunately was the Whomping Willow." Sirius said ashamed as he looked away from her. "If you knew, why did you stay with me when even James abandoned me for months?" he asked curiously glancing back over at her.

"You needed a friend. I found out a couple days later when I tried to find out why you and James weren't talking. He told me what he knew then told me to stay away from you that you were dangerous." Marie said softly as she looked down at the grass she was picking with her fingers.

"And why didn't you?" Sirius asked curiously as he turned his head to look at her she had been warned away from him from his best friend and still she had stayed by his side, why?

Marie looked up with a hard look in her eyes. "I told him "James Potter I will chose my friends you won't." and walked away from him he was furious with me refused to speak to me for weeks. Then he started to see how lonely you were always by yourself until I would sit down with you and a small spark of the boy you were would return. He eventually thanked me for reminding him of his friendship to you." she said with a soft smile as she watched him sit up.

"I never did understand why James confronted me about it and became my friend again, I thought I had ruined everything with him and the others. All I had was you during those months, they didn't even want me around during the full moon to help Remus." Sirius said as he scooted closer to her to where they were face to face. "So I have you to thank for getting my friends back. I don't' know what I would have done if I had to keep living with my family." he said then leaned over and kissed her in a thank you maneuver.

~*~*~*~ A few Weeks Later ~*~*~*~

James and Sirius were out riding on Sirius' motorbike, he'd always fancied those muggle two wheeled monstrosities because they drove his parents mostly his mother crazy, doing some routine checks on reports for the Ministry when from out of no where they were being chased by three death eaters. "Step on it Sirius." James said not wanting to involved the muggles in a fight with those who cared very little for their existence, actually preferred them dead.

"You don't have to tell me twice James!" Sirius said then laughed with a huge stupid grin on his face as he pushed a button making his motorbike do higher speeds then it should have been able to handle but it managed just fine. They zoomed along pulling away quite easily from the brooms their pursuers were on.

After several minutes they slowed down to a more reasonable speed, faster than the Muggle speed limits naturally. They passed by a police car and now they were being chased by muggle police. The two of them were enjoying their police chase until they had unwittingly turned into a dead-end alley. They turned around and waited for the police officers to get out of their car.

The muggle police officers insisted that James and Sirius get off their motorbike and talk with them. While talking with the muggle police officers the three Death Eaters had caught up. "Sirius!" James said as they both pulled their wands to defend themselves. They used the muggle police car as a shield letting the Death Eaters crash into it. The two police officers were absolutely shocked at what they had just seen that they had no words.

The Death Eaters being knocked senseless James and Sirius fled for their lives. There were bound to be more Death Eaters around they bloody ran around in packs. After escaping James and Sirius had gathered their friends together to discuss this latest incident in Hogsmead just below Hogwarts Castle in a little run down inn and pub the Hogs Head Inn. Hogwarts Castle is where the founder of the Order of the Phoenix stayed most of the time trying to keep tabs on Voldemort through special contacts.

"Listen to me. If we are going to be targets and have to fight anyway I say we join Dumbledore." James said as he looked around the table at his friends. Lily his lovely wife beside him, then Sirius on his other side. Peter was across from James with Remus beside Lily and Marie across from Remus.

"Here, here." Sirius said piping up showing his intent to fight against the Dark Lord.

"The whole wizarding world is a target and the Ministry is one of the three largest targets, the others being the Order, and Hogwarts itself. You'll just be putting a huge bulls eye on your back." Marie said worried as she looked around at everyone else. Everyone had a worried look this was dangerous talk going against Voldemort.

"That's true but how else do you intend to protect what's important to you? You work for the Ministry all ready Marie as an Auror." Remus asked curiously he had nothing to loose he couldn't get a job he had nothing all he had were his friends and he would do anything to protect them. If that meant fighting Voldemort that's what he would do.

"Yes... but Marie has a point too... why make ourselves larger targets?" Peter asked curiously as he slunk down in his chair slightly when everyone looked at him.

"Ok I'm in." Marie said as she looked at Peter irritated she hated when he agreed with her on anything. She had a very low opinion of this little rat. He seemed flighty to her, he was only friends with James and Sirius to keep from being the target in the hallway for their practical jokes in her opinion.

Sirius burst out laughing as he clapped Marie on the shoulder. "That's the Marie I know." he said and continued laughing at her. They had grown quite close over their school career even going to the point of dating and moving in together after James and Lily had gotten married. Sirius had been James' best man and Marie had been Lily's Maid of Honor.

"Oh hush!" Marie said irritated as she glared at Sirius for a moment causing him to laugh more at her.

"Alright, alright. Are we agreed? If anyone doesn't want to fight against him then stand up and leave now we will think no less of you for it. This is dangerous and it must be a well thought out answer." James asked curiously as he looked around at everyone. His wife nodded yes, then one by one going around the table they nodded yes to him.

The door to the inn swung open letting the tall Albus Dumbledore into the building. He looked around for a moment over the rim of his half moon glasses. "Ah yes." he mumbled to himself as he made his way over to the young graduates.

"Professor Dumbledore." Lily said surprised as she stood up with the others to greet him.

"Good day to you Mrs. Potter, I do believe that congratulations are in order." Dumbledore said politely as he took her hand and kissed it softly causing her to blush a little.

"Uh yes well Professor we were just about to come see you." James said as he stepped around his wife to shake hands with Dumbledore.

"So I've heard. It's not wise to speak out in the open like this you know." Dumbledore said looking down at James over his glasses again.

"Well yes I suppose so..." James said slightly uncomfortable. Dumbledore was just about the only person who could throw James off his game so to say.

"Let us retire to the castle shall we?" Dumbledore said as he motioned to the group to head out of the inn ahead of him. He nodded over to the bar tender before following them out of the inn and up to the castle where they would meet with the other members of the Order that had been able to arrive after getting Dumbledore's message a few minutes ago.

The order members now consisted of Albus Dumbledore (founder), Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Aberforth Dumbledore, Frank & Alice Longbottom, Arabella Figg, Benjy Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn, Dedalus Diggle, Dorcas Meadowes, Edgar Bones, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Gideon & Fabian Prewett, Marlene McKinnon, Mundungus Fletcher, Rubeus Hagrid, Sturgis Podmore, and now adding to their numbers the newest graduates of Hogwarts, James & Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Marie Willis, and Peter Pettigrew.


	2. Mission

Harry Potter

The Original Order

Chapter 2

Mission

January 31, 2018

It had been several months since the marauders had joined the Order of the Phoenix against Voldemort. James, Sirius, and Marie all had duties to perform for the Ministry as Aurors but during their down time or when a mission would sink with the Ministry they would take on additional duties for the order. It was easier to get information from the Ministry on the inside so Dumbledore had insisted that their Auror duties came first but to report back to him and the Ministry their findings.

Dumbledore had just received a very disturbing report from James and had gone to check on the outcome personally once he returned he called a meeting of all the Order Members to Hogwarts it was Summer so no students were around to be in danger or get in the way. Everyone was gathered there in the great hall looking at him curiously wondering what this was all about when he spoke. "There is no easy way to say this so I will just spit it out. Edgar Bones, his wife, and children were murdered by Death Eaters earlier this evening."

There was a sharp intake of breath as everyone turned to look at each other verifying that Edgar Bones was indeed missing. "How?" Emmeline Vance asked from the far side of the room they had been friends for a long time even before this war had started.

"It seems to me that his family was captured which forced him to surrender. And unfortunately they died horrible deaths. I'm assuming trying to get information on the Order from Edgar at the expense of his family." Dumbledore said sadly as he looked around the room curiously, war was a nasty business and death was bound to happen but several among them were fresh out of Hogwarts and he worried they would take this very badly.

"How did they capture them, weren't they home under protective enchantments?" Caradoc Dearbon asked curiously from somewhere in the middle of the group.

"The family had been shopping for school supplies, unfortunately they were in Diagon Alley when they were abducted from what I've been able to glean so far about this incident." Dumbledore said as he looked around at the old school he was head master of, Hogwarts had caused their deaths and it was tearing him apart on the inside though he didn't let it show to the group in front of him.

The group of young men and women were standing around wondering who was going to speak next. "Well it can't be helped. We've done all we can to protect ourselves we can't stay locked in our homes behind our protective charms and win this war! Besides those charms only hold so long when that evil wizard is involved." a young woman said getting irritated at the silence. She has long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes and was standing between two young men. To her right was a tall nicely built young man with medium length black hair and gray eye's. To her left was a very tall but smaller built young man with several visible scars and shabby second hand clothes.

"Very true Marie." Dumbledore said he is still a handsome man with long hair starting to turn white as well as the beard on his face and he nodded to her. "But I must continue to impress on all of you the importance of staying alert even at home and especially out doing normal shopping. Do not drop your guard cause you are among friends. This latest attack has proven our own friends and family can be our downfall and can be used against us."

"Dumbledore we all agree but to never drop ones guard is against human nature when close to those we trust and hold most dear." said another young woman with long red hair and beautiful green eyes. She was standing beside a young man with messy black hair, brown eyes and glasses.

"That is why it must stay in the forefront of our minds that anyone can be an enemy Lily even young James here under the Imperious course could do a great deal of damage." Dumbledore said looking at her though his half moon spectacles.

"There are so many disappearances and deaths, even to muggles, him and his followers care nothing about anyone and will use anyone to get to us if he can get his grimy little hands on them. We must stay on guard to survive. We could work in pairs never leaving each others sight. Someone we trust above all else." The young man to Marie's right said as he stared at Dumbledore.

Marie glanced over to her left and saw a momentary look of sadness then instantly replaced with determination. She smiled softly wondering who would work with her friend knowing what he is and she reached over and grabbed his hand. She squeezed it lightly which caused him to look down at their hands then look up at her to see her warm, loving, and understanding, smile that told him it would be alright.

"To never leave one's sight is a little much I believe Sirius there are moments in life when privacy is necessary. But yes I believe we should be working in pairs." Dumbledore said "Very well lets determine who our partners are."

Marie saw a brief flicker of Dumbledore's eye's to her friend on the left with sadness in them he seemed to be wondering what she had just asked herself. His eyes drifted over to hers and she nodded to him to show he would be fine not to worry. He gave her a small smile before turning to James on the other side of Remus who was speaking now.

"I'll partner with Lily, but Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Marie are also acceptable as you know we've been the closest of friends since Hogwarts." the young man beside Lily said and nodded to Dumbledore.

"Very well James. Lily you want your husband I assume?" Dumbledore asked as he looked over to the lovely young woman beside James and she nodded her agreement. "Sirius who would you like to have as your partner?" He asked curiously.

"No matter what happens we will all go to who ever needs help." Sirius said as him and James locked eyes and nodded to each other then looked over to Remus and did the same. "I'd like my partner to be Marie."

"Very well, Marie?" she nodded as well in agreement. "Remus?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Peter..." Remus asked curiously as he glanced over at the last of his friends. Who nodded his head in agreement.

"Lets continue, who is next..." and the choosing of partners continued for several minutes. "Very well, this doesn't mean that in the future you won't be partnered with someone else when specific skills are required for a mission. Now I need to go and see how the Ministry is fairing I shall return in a few days." Dumbledore said and nodded to everyone then walked out of the great hall.

"We should all be getting to our homes or assignments." Marie said and smiled softly at James a Lily.

"Of course stay safe all of you." Lily said as she smiled at everyone as they started to walk out of the Great Hall towards the front doors to leave once they left Hogwarts enchantments.

"James, Lily, Remus, and Peter you all know how to reach us if you have any troubles." Sirius said as he shook hands with everyone then also began walking towards the gate that led off the grounds.

"Don't hesitate. Alright? Stay safe hope too see you all soon." Marie said as she moved in and hugged them all, though she hugged Remus a little tighter because she had seen the tension and the doubt in him during the meeting as they reached the inside perimeter of the enchantments and stopped to say one last goodbye.

"Of course the same goes for you two." Remus said and smiled around at all his friends the only friends he had ever had then walked through the enchantments and dissapperated.

"Remus..." Peter said shocked as he rushed forward through the enchantments dissapperated as well.

"Staying together with that one is going to be ruff he's always slow on the uptake." Marie said and laughed once Peter was gone. "Alright dear ready? We've got a mission to accomplish." she asked as she smile over at Sirius.

"See you soon." Sirius said and smiled at his best friend putting two fingers to his forehead then pushing them forward in a kind of salute then they too stepped through the enchantments, pulled out their wands standing back to back, and dissaperated.

~*~*~*~ Southern Part of the Country ~*~*~*~

"Which way Padfoot?" Marie whispered as she looked suspiciously around them for sudden movements or flashes of light. The village below then was in practical darkness very few lights were on and the street lights had been turned down since it was so late.

"This way Wings." Sirius said quietly as he moved a few steps to the left towards the forest then waited for her, once she caught up to him he took off again this time not pausing as he searched the surroundings continuously.

Marie kept up easily after casting a spell of her own invention that would cover their tracks called 'Operimentum Vestigiis' (Cover Tracks in Latin per Google.) she constantly looked back at different intervals to be sure they were not being followed.

"Hold up." Sirius whispered in her ear as he grabbed her arm to make her stop and he sank down into a crouch which she did as well. The forest they were going through had been extremely thick but now it was thinning and he could smell smoke.

"Why would they be so close to the village?" Marie whispered back as she crouched down beside him.

"Easy targets." Sirius suggested with a shrug then looked up at the trees above, the wind was coming straight on at them for the moment but that could change rather quickly. He looked over at her wondering if she was having the same thought as him since she was looking up at the trees around them for the wind direction.

"Go on Padfoot I'll be above." Marie whispered then changed into her Owl Anamegus form and stretched her wings before flying up onto a low tree branch waiting for him.

Sirius smiled she had been the perfect pick other than James himself for this mission at least. Remus would stand out too much and Peter was practically useless in a fight if it came to that. He turned into his big black dog anamegus form then started off again carefully weaving through the trees.

They reached the edge of a large camp not much farther along which seemed to be the home of a lot of men and women of varying ages but all with the same kind of un-cared for look about them, dirty second hand, shabby, patched clothes roaming around from came fire to camp fire. They watched for a long period of time seeing the comings and goings of several very well kept men and women in cloaks and masks recognizable immediately as Voldemort's Death Eaters.

Sirius growled lightly up at Marie to get her attention and when he was sure he had it he turned and walked away. Once back to the edge of the forest he stood upright again in his human form and placed his back against a tree watching the way they had came with is wand ready waiting for Marie to do the same.

Marie landed just a few feet away and did the same with a sad expression on her face as she thought back to the large camp not far from them it was obvious who was in that camp and what they were. With the Ministry stretched as thin as they were and Voldemort collecting all manners of dark creatures it was only a matter of time before he had a following of Werewolves.

"Marie..." Sirius hissed to get her attention as he frowned at her, he could imagine what she was thinking about but now wasn't the time nor the place for such sentiments.

Marie shook her head and straightened herself as she looked over at Sirius. "Sorry." she whispered then motioned out of the forest with her head.

She was right it was time to go so Sirius checked quickly that it was safe then slipped out of the forest back over to where they had apparated to so they could leave. Marie joined him just a few moments later, she put her back to his in preparation for leaving when she suddenly threw up a shield charm and a spell bounced off of it.

"Ah so quick there, had been hoping to catch you off guard." A familiar voice said as it stepped out of the shadows. "Don't be so eager to leave Black cause if you do we'll just destroy that village over there." he said shaking his finger at Sirius once he grabbed Marie's hand quickly in an attempt to escape.

"Sirius." Marie hissed in a don't you dare tone as she glared at the man who had graduated with them.

"To be honest next full moon we'll turn them loose anyway, by staying you'll only be buying them a few days only." another man said silkily as he stepped out on the other side facing Sirius. This one was familiar as well also from Hogwarts but several years ahead of them. "Did you really think we wouldn't have our own enchantments up? How foolish." he said smuggly.

"How dare you use that village as hostages. Their Muggles they have nothing to do with us, and you know that Severus, Malfoy." Marie said angrily keeping her wand ready for anything to happen.

"So you do have a good memory girly, then you'll remember that you have a very high reward on your head from our Lord." Malfoy said and you could hear his wicked grin under his mask to make his lord proud would mean everything.

"You're not worth quite as much Black, to my Lord anyway, but I'm sure he will reward me well for getting rid of a blood traitor like you." Severus said as he brought his wand up to strike at Sirius.

"Come on Snivileous lets go, you've wanted a go at me for years lets see what you can do then." Sirius said with an arrogant smirk on his face wanting nothing more than to catch this bloody Death Eater and send him to prison.

"Such talent wasted for nothing. My Lord was truly impressed with you girl, you should have taken his offer." Malfoy said as he raised his wand ready to attack.

"Bloody Death Eaters think your so smart don't you. For a House devoted to ambition and intelligence you are all pretty stupid. Your ambition is to be a human slave and follow such a mad man which stunts your intelligence to a degree of being nothing more then a rock that walks." Marie said as she smirked at Malfoy she had managed to insult their Lord, their house, and both of them in just a mater of moments and she loved it.

"Blood traitors both of you!" Malfoy said angrily as he attacked Marie who threw up a shield then danced off to the side to keep any stray attacks from Malfoy from hitting Sirius by accident.

"You'll not get a Gryffindor to join you. More or less one of our friends Severus, you've even lost Lily." Sirius said antagonizing Severus wanting to make him mad which worked like a charm as Severus began attacking Sirius wildly.

Malfoy and Marie were circling each other trying to get the upper hand on the other combatant but to no luck, they seemed evenly matched. Marie attacked then dodged or put up a protective charm, then repeated while Malfoy did the same.

Between Severus and Sirius the latter had the upper hand because he was a master duelist using not just magical attacks but physical if he could get into a close range. So Sirius constantly had Severus backing away or spinning out of reach, which made Severus an easy target a good portion of the time. Instead of finishing the duel quickly Sirius wanted to have some fun with their old rival from school catching him here or there with small hexes and jinxes instead of knocking him out to deal with later.

Marie wasn't as good as Sirius in a duel but was able to stand on her own against him for several minutes in practice duels during their Auror training. She was a master at defense to offense tactics, she was faster at that then anyone in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or among her own friends, Sirius included. But a single misstep negates all that talent when one was fighting to stay alive.

Marie continued to move around to her left trying to keep Malfoy in front of her and she stepped down and something rolled out form under her throwing her off balance. That's when she made her nearly fatal mistake of looking down away from Malfoy to catch herself. She noticed a nice sized fallen tree branch had rolled out from under her foot just before she found her self slamming back into a tree and she cried out as the air was knocked out of her and her wand hit the ground as she slid down the tree trunk.

"Marie..." Sirius said worried taking his eyes off of Severus, to look back at his girlfriend, Severus who naturally seized the moment like a true Death Eater would and had Sirius knocked off his feet thrown back onto the ground. He coughed as he raised his wand and stunned Severus before scrambling up to help Marie.

But a loud pop proved that Marie was gone and so was Malfoy, her wand laying over by the tree Sirius had seen her sitting at the base of before he had knocked out Severus. "Damn it! Accio Wand." Sirius said and caught Marie's wand as it flew to him. "Come here you!" he said angrily as he grabbed the back of Severus cloak then apparated to the Ministry, intent on getting information out of him anyway he had to.


	3. Hope for a Rescue

_**A/N: M rated chapter for extreme scenes. Again**_

 _ **this is a war, you have been warned.**_

Harry Potter

The Original Order

Chapter 3

Hope for a Rescue

February 5, 2018

Marie woke up in a dingy cellar with her head pounding her arms above her head sitting against a cold damp wall. "What the bloody hell?" she whispered to her self as she tried to shake her head clear the last thing she remembered was fighting against Malfoy.

"Ah so you've finally awoke my dear." a silky male voice said from the shadows.

Marie heard a slight scraping of medal against stone as some one stood up off to her right in the shadows of a pillar. "Who's there?" she asked curiously as she blinked a few times to clear her vision.

"You disappoint me." the man said as he stepped into the small amount of light coming in to the cellar. He smirked at her when she sucked in a breath in recognition as she tried to get her hands free. "Don't bother even if you could get your hands free you have no wand." he said and laughed at her, this was going to be fun she had no back up this time and no wand to defend herself.

"Very brave of you Voldemort, taking on a woman unable to defend herself." Marie spit out angrily as she glared up at him still trying to get her hands free.

Voldemort advanced on Marie quickly putting his face inches from hers locking eyes with hers. "You'll regret ever defying me." he said as he grabbed her cheeks and made her continue to look at him.

Marie just glared at him refusing to give him what he was wanting which she assumed was her fear.

"Very brave, a true Gryffindor." Voldemort said as he backed away releasing her face then using his wand to release her wrist. "Now you are going tell me all you know about the Order and Dumbledore." he said as he stared down at her with his wand ready knowing he was going to torture her and wanting her to fear that.

"I'll never tell you anything." Marie said angrily as she glared up at him then glanced down at the tip of his wand.

"Ah yes, you will tell me what I want to know, then you will beg for death, and me being the merciful Lord that I am will grant you, your request." Voldemort said with a wicked smile as he moved his wand then said "Crusio." he loved watching his victims write in agony and hearing their screams for mercy but he was so far disappointed in her she was writhing around and screaming but not begging.

Voldemort lifted his wand to end the curse as he watched her catch her breath. "Now the Order?" he said smugly as he stood over her.

"Go to hell!" Marie said as she glared up at him. "Didn't get the info you wanted out of Edgar Bones did you?" she asked tauntingly as she smirked up at him.

"Oh I got a lot of useful information out of him. Do not take this as anything more then a verification of information." Voldemort said as he used the curse on her again slightly longer this go around.

"Liar..." Marie panted out as she rested her forehead on the floor. "You didn't get anything out of Edgar." she said and smirked as she turned her head towards him.

"You are very foolish woman trying to taunt me." Voldemort said with a raised eyebrow. "Tell me about the Order." he commanded.

"Well I got a burger and fries with a shake one time..." Marie said then screamed cause yet again he used the cursiatus curse on her. She rolled around trying to ease the pain anyway she could but knowing it wouldn't ease until he was done. Perhaps she should stop taunting him and just remain silent.

"Tell me about he Order of the Phoenix." Voldemort said as he glared at the woman laying on the floor in front of him.

"Well you arrange them in an order of shortest to tallest..." Marie said she couldn't help but taunt the most evil wizard since Grindevald. Sirius would come for her that was her only hope of survival so she clinged to that as she writhed around on the floor screaming her self hoarse.

"My patients wears thin with you girl." Voldemort said as he narrowed his eyes at her she was a sarcastic thing, he admired her willingness to taunt him even at his mercy but that admiration would only get her so far. Each time he used the curse it was longer than the last. "Tell me what I want to know!" he said lifting the curse once again.

"All you need to know is you are going down, we will defeat you..." Marie said as she pulled herself out of the fetal position to glare at Voldemort only to begin screaming again.

"My Lord he's here." a voice came from the darkness as bright light filtered through the cellar.

"Very well, you have a slight reprieve girl. Use it wisely and think on all the things you can tell me when I return." Voldemort said then turned and walked through the cellar and left.

Marie heard muffled voices from above unable to think straight at the moment she couldn't make out what they were saying or who was talking. But apparently this person was expected or else Voldemort wouldn't have left her to go speak with them. She stood up and walked weakly around the cellar looking for some way she could bust out of here through a window or door but the windows were too high up and sealed shut.

Voldemort returned a few minutes later to find Marie at the back of the cellar. "You my dear will be very valuable in the coming hours, it seems your friends will be coming here for you, Severus has served his purpose very well in deed. Bella get her to talk before they arrive, I want her to be a good visual of my wrath but do not kill her, not yet." He said with a wicked grin on his face then turned and walked away.

Marie watched as a woman moved into the small amount of light from what she could tell the woman had jet black curly hair kind of covering one side of her face and dark eyes. "Bella? Bellatrix Black?" she asked curiously as she watched the woman moving forward.

"Of the Ancient and most Noble house of Black but recently married to Rodolphus Lestrange in a most worthy of pure-blood marriage." Bellatrix said as she narrowed her eyes at this woman. "Now tell me about the order." she commanded pointing her wand at Marie.

"If I wouldn't tell him, I sure as hell am not going to tell you." Marie said as she rolled her eyes at Bellatrix.

"I do not limit myself to just the Cursiatus curse." Bellatrix said as she waved her wand around just enough to produce a magical whip which she used on Marie several time causing her to back away against the wall using her arms to protect her as best as she could.

"Ancient and most noble house of Black, funny isn't it? Only a few of you are worth anything." Marie said with a smirk over her arms as she lowed them slightly.

"Ah you must be Sirius' silly little girl. This will be all the more pleasurable then." Bellatrix said and laughed as she used her wand again creating several shallow cuts all over Marie's body. "Tell me about the order and I'll make his death quick and painless."

"You'll never kill Sirius, cause your twisted self indulged mind is no match for him." Marie said as ducked behind a pillar out of the path of Bellatrix next attack.

"Sirius a match for me, what stupid thoughts." Bellatrix said as she moved slightly to see Marie then had her tied up with ropes coming out of her wand. "I'll teach you that boy is nothing compared to me." she said angrily as she again began attacking Marie with numerous spells to inflict wounds and pain.

After several hours of this ongoing torment Voldemort reappeared in the cellar. "Enough Bella, there must be enough left of her to kill in front of them. They are on their way should be here in moments." he said as he looked down at Marie. "I shall enjoy killing you in front of your nasty little friends, that have been thorns in my side lately." he said smugly then motioned from Bellatrix down to Marie.

Marie was groggy, her bottom lip was swollen and bleeding, her eyes were blacked, her nose was broken, she found it hard to breath through several broken ribs, she had numerous small cuts and bruises all over her body, but a few were quite severe on her legs and arms. ' _How do they know they are on their way?_ ' she thought curiously as she tried to concentrate her vision on Voldemort, but in doing so she missed that Bellatrix had walked over to her.

Bellatrix reached down and grabbed Marie by the hair and yanked her up putting her wand against Marie's throat and smiled wickedly, when Marie cried out and a few tears leaked out from the corners of her eyes. "Don't worry you'll meet my precious cousin soon enough in the other world." she said viciously as she forced Marie to walk behind Voldemort out of the cellar.

There was a lot of noise outside of the mansion she was in, there was a fight going on which meant her friends had came for her. "Let them come." Voldemort said satisfied as he walked over to the middle of the room.

Marie felt sick to her stomach what was he planning? She was now behind all the Death Eaters in the room who seemed to be facing a set of stairs up into the room opposite the side of the room she had just came up through. Her heart quickened as she heard running up the stairs.

"Where is Marie!" Sirius demanded as he topped the stairs then stopped with Remus, James, Lily, and Peter right behind him just inside the room.

"Bella." Voldemort said and waved a hand beside him, the Death Eaters of that side of him cleared a path for Bellatrix and Marie to make their way to his side.

Marie cried out as Bellatrix jerked her to a stop, she heard the intake of breath from her friends and knew then that she must look a sight. She looked at Sirius to see he was red faced furious.

"Tell me about the Order and I may let her go free." Voldemort said waving his hand over at Marie.

"Don't do it!" Marie said then was silenced by Bellatrix's wand at her throat again.

"Oh I've gotten plenty of in formation out of your friend here." Voldemort said as he smiled wickedly at her friends.

Marie threw her arm back hitting Bellatrix in her sternum as hard as she could, then turned around and punched her right across the face. "Like bloody hell you did! I didn't give you anything!" she said angrily as she spun around to find Voldemort's wand in her face after Bellatrix hit the floor.

"You are extremely troublesome!" Voldemort said angrily as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yeah well that's my job be a pain in your bloody ars!" Marie said as she glared at him.

"You're of no used to me girl." Voldemort said as he moved his wand in just the right ways to kill her when suddenly she was in his face behind his wand.

Marie ducked under his wand quickly as was up in his face in just a matter of seconds. "I do a fantastic job if I do say so myself." she said and winked at him just before she kneed him as hard as she could in his tender regions.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Voldemort raged from the back of the Death Eaters having wove his way behind the protection of his supporters.

Sirius pulled Marie behind him in order to protect her properly. "My back pocket is your wand." he said back to her with a soft smile before returning to the battle now waging.

"Time to go boys!" Marie said as she took her wand from Sirius' back pocket as she threw up a protective barrier in front of them protecting the stairs from the Death Eaters. Then she turned and ran down the stairs quickly heading for the next floor down.

"Right come on you lot." Sirius said shoving Peter, Remus, James and Lily down the stairs ahead of him as he reinforced Marie's protective spell with one of his own then down the stairs he went as well.

"Come on which way out?" Marie said as she pointed her wand back up the stairs protecting the others retreat.

"Right." Remus said as he dove off the stairs skidding around on the tile heading for the front door with Peter hot on his heels.

"Go!" Marie said as James and Lily made it to the bottom then stopped to protect her.

"Don't stop get the bloody hell out of my way." Sirius said as he came barreling down the stairs then grabbed Marie's hand and pulled her along behind him. "Keep up Jamesy!" he said as he dashed through the front door.

"Sirius slow down..." Marie gasped as she used her other arm to hold her ribs, trying to keep up but stumbling along behind him was dangerous and painful to the extreme.

"You two just keep going." James said as he and Lily protecting their rear from anyone coming out of the house as they crossed the grounds.

Breaking glass falling then shattering on the ground below gave them a few seconds warning that the enemy was coming. Marie glanced back just in time to see a spell heading right for the two of them and she shoved Sirius away. She screamed as she fell to the ground writing in agony yet again.

"I'll kill her with torture while you watch helplessly you fools." said a high pitched voice laced with hysterical laughter as it's owner almost glided across the grounds.

James and Lily intervened quickly engaging the Dark Lord in a duel together taking his attentions off of Marie. Remus and Peter made their way back to Sirius "Get her out of here Sirius we'll handle this." Remus said softly down to his friend then moved up to help James and Lily.

"Right." Sirius said worried as he kneeled down beside Marie and cradled her to him he stood up and took off at a run trying to get back to the area in which they had apparated to. Once there he concentrated hard then was gone. He looked up outside the grounds of Hogwarts with the now unconscious Marie cradled in his arms. He walked through the enchantments just as four pops happened behind him and he glanced back to see James, Lily, Remus, and Peter.

"Keep going Sirius get her to the castle." James said as he motioned him up towards the castle then lead his beautiful wife though the enchantments. They were quickly followed by Remus and Peter.

Dumbledore met them by the large front doors looking at them curiously. "What's all this then?" he asked looking among the friends two of which he had dispatched on a mission looking in on a Werewolves encampment, one of which was unconscious and obviously beaten.

"Our mission was a partial success." Sirius said as he made his way into the castle then started up the stairs with Dumbledore beside him. "After our surveillance we were ambushed and she was captured." he said sadly as he looked down at Marie.

"Captured, I assume from all of you being here together you went after her alone then." Dumbledore said with a hint of disapproval in his voice.

"There was no time to gather the Order or the Ministry. We've got our own way of communicating with each other." James said as he and the others fallowed them up to the Hospital Wing.

"And how did you find her then?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Severus Snape." Lily said sadly he had taken such an awful road there was no way she could follow him and call him her friend anymore.

"The young Slytherin who graduated with you lot?" Dumbledore asked intrigued by this development.

"I fought Snape as Marie fought against Malfoy, he was a bloody Slytherin too a sixth year prefect during our first years." Sirius said irritated as he walked into the Hospital and laid Marie down on a bed.

"Oh dear..." Poppy Pumphry said sadly as she came out of her office to Marie's side. "Order again Albus?" she asked curiously looking up at Dumbledore.

"Unfortunately Poppy." Dumbledore said then walked a few feet away with the others following them. "So she was most likely tortured for information, but what kind? On the Order, Ministry, or me?" he asked curiously.

"The Dark Lord said she had given him plenty of info on the Order." Peter said then shied away from Sirius when he turned on him.

"And she said she didn't tell them bloody anything Peter." Sirius said irritated with his friend.

"Sirius be reasonable look at her, if she did say anything we wouldn't be angry, we would understand torture like that could break anyone. I just need to know so we can make the appropriate changes." Dumbledore said placing a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder.

"She wouldn't break." Sirius said angrily as he shrugged off Dumbledore's hand then walked back over to Marie's bed side.

"He's just a little upset Professor." Lily said softly as she and the others moved in closer around him to have a quieter conversation.

"He could be right though Lily, Marie was very adamant that she hadn't told them anything." James said and sighed as he looked over at his best friend standing over by Marie's bed out of the way of Madam Pumphry.

"Right or wrong I must speak with her the moment she wakes." Dumbledore said with a sigh. "I take it that our young Sirius defeated Severus and captured him." he said curiously looking at the young group of friends in front of him.

"Of course Professor did you think he couldn't." James said and laughed lightly at the thought of Severus beating Sirius in a duel.

"It's not funny James." Lily said as she slapped his arm.

"Actually the thought of Snape beating any of us, even alone, is laughable Lily." Remus said with a shrug.

"Remus!" Lily said shocked by his blatant remark against her old friend and he just shrugged again.

"The personal feeling aside for the moment where is Severus Snape?" Dumbledore asked curiously wanting to interrogate him.

"He's in the Ministy's holding room." James said looking at his wife with a raised eyebrow then shook his head and turned to face Dumbledore once more.

"Would you fetch him for me James then..." Dumbledore said then looked at the three sniggering men in front of him.

"I'm not the fetcher but I can go rut him out for you." James said and laughed as the other two men sniggered some more then he left the room heading for the out skirts of the castle grounds to apparate to London with Lily not far behind him.

"I've mended her broken bones, healed her cuts, and bruises the best I can Albus. Now she just needs rest, lots of rest." Pumphry said as she walked over to them.

"Can you wake her?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"I can but she needs the rest." Pumphry said as she looked up at him like he had lost his mind.

"It won't take long Poppy I just need to ask her a few questions." Dumbledore said motioning towards the bed in a go wake her move.

"Five minutes max Albus." Pumphry said with a sigh as she walked back over to Marie and gave her a concoction sitting on the side table.

Marie groaned as she started to wake up her eyes fluttering open to see the smiling face of Sirius right in front of her. "Sirius, you're alright." she said softly and smiled up at him.

"Of course I am." Sirius said as he squeezed her hand lightly. "Dumbledore wants to talk to you, if you feel up to it." he said softly as he leaned forward and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm fine." Marie said as she turned from Sirius to looking at Dumbledore.

"Marie, you must understand that if you did tell Voldemort anything we the Order and the Ministry will hold nothing against you, but we need to know anything you might have said so we can make changes accordingly." Dumbledore said as he watched her curiously.

"I refused to tell them anything. I told them how to organize Phoenixes from shortest to tallest and a burger, fries, and shake order I once had thanks to Lily." Marie said and laughed lightly then winced in pain.

"And you're sure you said nothing about the actual Order of the Phoenix?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Nothing." Marie said sincerely as she looked up at Dumbledore.

"Then that is the reason for most of your injuries?" Dumbledore asked curiously as he looked down at her over his glasses.

"Oh no I got all this from Bellatrix after telling her she's no match for Sirius who's the best of their family." Marie said and laughed lightly as she looked back over at Sirius.

"You antagonized them while being their prisoner?" Sirius asked and laughed as he shook his head at her.

"Naturally. Though there were times I did think I should just keep my mouth shut but then my mouth ran anyway." Marie said with a shrug. "There is a leak somewhere though. After I woke up Voldemort stopped torturing me to go speak with some one, when he returned he said you all would be on your way so that Severus had served his purpose. Then later he stopped Bellatrix from torturing me to have me brought up to the main floor for you all to see me and watch me die." she said looking worriedly at Sirius.

"There were so many people at the Ministy that saw me bring his bloody ars in there's no telling who could have leaked that." Sirius said as he looked up at Dumbledore curiously.

"Dumbledore he's gone!" James said as he ran into the Hospital panting for breath as Lily came in behind him, they had obviously ran all they way up to the castle then up to the Hospital wing.

"Snape's gone?" Remus asked as he spun around to face James.

"Yes and no one saw him leave, or so they say." James said irritably.

"So the leak at the Ministry isn't just verbal." Dumbledore said with a sigh he had thought that the Ministry had been compromised but this was proof.


	4. Save the Muggles

Harry Potter

The Original Order

Chapter 4

Save the Muggles

February 22, 2018

Several months have passed since Marie's capture and rescue it was nearing Christmas time 1978 but the Order and the Ministry are as busy as ever. Closer to home things were stressed, Lily had the flu with the complication of pneumonia on top of that and was bed ridden. Now news had came down through the Order from Dumbledore that he believed the Evans had been found and were in danger. The muggles naturally had no way to defend themselves so he wanted someone to go retrieve them to keep them safe.

"James and Marie I believe will do just fine, Remus I have a different mission for you and Peter." Dumbledore said quietly in the Potter's living room in order to not disturb Lily upstairs.

"What about me?" Sirius asked looking at Dumbledore like he was crazy.

"Someone has to stay and watch over Lily, Padfoot." James said looking over at his best friend there was no one else in the world he could trust more to protect his wife when he was away on a mission.

"Marie can do that." Sirius said slightly frustrated he wasn't a nurse he was a fighter one of the best.

"I need you here Padfoot, if I'm not here I want you to protect her she's vulnerable right now an easy target if you will." James said looking at his friend with pleading in his eyes.

"Right, Prongs. I'll keep her safe." Sirius said with a smile and a nod.

"Lets go James." Marie said with a wink over to Sirius. "I'll bring him back no worries." she joked then laughed as she turned and walked towards the back door to go out into the yard out side of the muggles view. There was a very specific spot in the enchantments that let them come and go via apparation.

"I'll bring her back." James said as he shook his head slapping Sirius on the back before following Marie out of the house. "Right lets get them to safety." he said with a lopsided smile at Marie once he turned around beside her pulling out his wand and noticing that she had done the same already.

Out of habit Marie turned with her back to James so that when they appeared in Cokeworth they would have a 360 degree view of the area around them. "On the count of three outskirts of Cokeworth. One...Two...Three" she said and they were gone. But apparently the outskirts of Cokeworth meant two different things to the two of them because they were no longer together. ' _Bloody hell where did he go..._ ' she thought as she spun around to find him gone.

James had materialized at the outskirts of Cokeworth but he had only approached the Evans house one way before and that wasn't where Marie was. ' _Bloody hell we've been separated...Where did she go?_ ' he thought irritated as he moved into the shadows of the closest building looking around for Marie or any sign of movement. Their appearing in two different places would definitely wake up Death Eaters all over town now instead of just one area.

James slowly moved form building to building making little noise as he searched for the house he remembered being the Evans'. He thought it faster to find his destination rather than find his partner and he hoped she thought the same way.

Unfortunately for Marie she had appeared at the closest outskirt area to the Evans' house so she realized first that it was a trap that there were a lot of Death Eaters already there. They had came poring out of the house like cockroaches from under a rock that had been kicked over.

"You're not the one we were looking for but I recon you'll do. Where is dear James and Lily Potter anyway?" a man said as they surrounded Marie who had managed to get a shield charm up around her quickly enough.

"Lily and James are of no concern to you low lives. Where are the people who live here?" Marie asked irritated as she glared around her there were ten Death Eaters surrounding her. ' _Where is James I can't leave till I find him..._ ' she thought frantically looking around for any sign of movement outside of the ring of Death Eaters surrounding her.

"Gone, before we even got here." the Death Eater said slightly irritated originally he had thought that the Order had beaten them here but now not so much. "Now I wonder why you haven't fled yet. Did you and your partner get separated? Search the area for another one." he said waving several more Death Eaters out of the house.

"Fine we will do this the hard way." Marie mumbled to herself then suddenly dropped her shield charm attacking several of the Death Eaters in quick succession. "PRONGS!" She screamed out as she moved swiftly from offense to defense and back again. Amazingly enough holding her own against an over whelming enemy.

James slunk in behind a trash dumpster as he heard running coming down an adjacent alley then he heard Marie scream his nickname most likely in a warning because she knew better then to give away her location like that. She had to be warning him that he was in danger and so was she. After several Death Eaters ran past the alley he was hiding in he slipped out of cover and made his way in the direction of her voice which was laced with the normal sounds of dueling that he was now familiar with. Suddenly stepping into a small town square there she was dueling ten Death Eaters which were now down to seven amazingly enough.

A white form materialized beside her throwing up at shield charm. "About bloody time Prongs where the hell did you go?" Marie asked slightly irritated with her friend as she blocked an attack aimed at James' back.

"Time for a reunion later, where are the Evans'?" James asked curiously as the two of them slipped into a rhythm of fighting side by side. It wasn't as natural as him and Sirius fighting side by side but it was efficient.

"Not here." Marie said as she managed to knock another Death Eater out by blasting him into a building.

"We've got to be sure." James said worried glancing back at Marie for a quick second this was his wife's parents, and they couldn't protect themselves like his could.

"James I'm not here to play wizards chess with them get a move on!" Marie said irritated by him stating the obvious. After several minutes they had managed to whittle the Death Eaters down to just five, but both of them had a couple of new wounds on them from attacks that just grazed them or managed a direct hit.

Marie was finding it harder to keep up she had been fighting these Death Eaters for nearly 45 minutes now and was panting pretty hard trying to keep up with the Death Eaters attacking her. She had no time to pay attention to James he had to manage on his own, she had actually lost track of him she knew he was behind her somewhere but knowing exactly where he was is out of the question. She dodged a stunning charm from a Death Eater on her right just by mere inches.

James fighting three of the remaining Death Eaters suddenly hit in the back his vision blurred then he went down. The stunning spell Marie had dogged had hit James, his opponents cheered as they started making their way forward to be sure he was out.

Marie threw up a shield spun around to see James unconscious on the ground then viciously attacked the men moving in on her friend. As they took cover she apparated to him quickly. "Protego Totalem!" she said pointing he wand over her head. ' _James..._ ' she thought worried as she made sure he was still alive letting the five remaining Death Eaters attack her shield charm. She knew it wouldn't last much longer and she needed to get out of here with him as fast as she could.

Marie breathed a sigh of relief once she realized he was just unconscious. "I'm sorry but it's time to go..." she whispered softly then bit her lip as she reached over his unconscious form to grab his discarded wand then grabbed his hand just as the shield collapsed.

A victorious laugh erupted from a Death Eater as he sent a stunning spell at Marie, at the last second before vanishing completely he hit her, but they were gone.

Sirius made his way out to the back yard curiously hearing the pop of a normal apparation but something was wrong James wasn't moving and Marie had just collapsed. He ran from the house over to his best friend and girlfriend as fast as he could sliding to a stop on his knees beside them. "James! Marie!" he said shaking them both.

James groaned as he tried to force his eyes open he was laying on his stomach in the grass, his head tilted to the left with his glasses askew, his arms up like they had tried to break his fall. "Wh...What happened..." he whispered to himself as his eyes finally came into focus and he saw Marie unconscious in the most awkward position he could ever imagine.

Marie had her left arm bent under her back, her one leg pulled up under her the other laying straight out, and her right arm sprawled out away from her with her head tilted off to the side.

"Marie..." James groaned as he tried to push himself up managing to push himself up into a kneeling position with one foot flat on the ground ready to propel him to stand up, then he saw Sirius pulling her face towards his.

"I want to know what happened you both arrived here unconscious." Sirius said slightly relieved she was breathing as he looked over at his friend who was shaking his head clear.

"It was an ambush Sirius, and we walked right into it." James said as he pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "If we were both unconscious how did we get here?" he asked confused putting his glasses back on and looking for his wand.

"Let me rephrase that. You were unconscious. She fell unconscious the moment the two of you materialized." Sirius said as he moved over to pick up Marie and take her into the house.

"She's always doing that saving one of us at the expense of herself." James said and frowned at Marie then noticed the two wands in her right hand when Sirius laid it on her stomach. "Ah there it is." he said relieved as he grabbed his wand gratefully.

"So what about Lily's parents?" Sirius asked curiously as he picked up Marie then started towards the house.

"No idea, Marie mentioned that they weren't there." James said as he moved over and opened the door to the house quickly letting Sirius go in without having to deal with the door then he followed.

"So how did you become unconscious Prongs, that's unlike you?" Sirius asked curiously as he laid Marie down on the sofa in the living room.

"No idea I was struck in the back though." James said feeling a nice sized bruise on his back under his shirt.

"That was my fault...sorry..." Marie said barely audible as her eyes began to flutter open.

"What?" Sirius and James asked curiously as they both kneeled down beside her.

"The spell that hit you I dodged, it was aimed at me. It was my fault you got hit, I didn't know where you were I had lost track of you." Marie said softly as she groaned starting to sit up then decided against it as he head throbbed and she laid back down holding her head.

"You lost track of him, your partner?" Sirius asked shocked as he looked down at her. She had never lost track of him when they fought together against the Death Eaters. Keeping track of your partner was one of the most important things in a fight like that.

"Sirius..." James hissed quietly as he elbowed his friend who he thought was being insensitive.

"It's alright James he's right I shouldn't have lost track of you like that." Marie said angry at herself this whole situation was her fault. "Sirius should have went with you James. It was obvious that I wasn't the right choice." She said as tears welled up in her eyes and she closed them looking away from the two guys.

"Or maybe Sirius should have went with you." James said with a soft smile and a pat on her shoulder. "I'll get you some water." he said then walked out of the living room.

"How many were there?" Sirius asked curiously as he made Marie look over at him.

"Fifteen. Ten surrounded me and five went after James." Marie said as she rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"Went after James what do you mean?" Sirius asked confused.

"We apparated to different parts of the town for some reason. I was closest to the Evans' so I arrived first to find the trap. They understood that I didn't leave because I had a partner I was waiting on and that some how we had been separated." Marie said as she shook her head looking back up at the ceiling.

"We didn't work that well together unfortunately. I had only approached the Evans house one way so that's where I went. Apparently Marie knew a faster way to get there and appeared closer." James said as he came in carrying three glasses of water on a tray. He sat the tray down on a table then handed a glass to Marie once Sirius had her sitting up. "She had three of her ten down by the time I got there. Eventually the ones sent after me returned and they were the ones we were fighting there at the end. We had managed to get ten out of the fifteen." he said as he sat down on the table beside the now empty tray.

"I'd say that's working well together." Sirius said glancing over at his long time friend.

"The two of us or the two of you would have got the job done." James said with a sigh then took a sip of his water. "We just didn't have the chemistry together that me and Lily have or the two of you have." he said as he sat his glass down on the table.

"We work well together it just didn't go that smooth. Sirius, you and I have habits together, we know each others limits. We know when to push or when to pull back unfortunately it's been months since the rest of us have been partnered together that it became habit for me to look for your habits which caused me to loose track of James. I'm sorry." Marie said as she put her empty glass down on the table and looked over at James.

"We've still got to figure out where the Evans are." Sirius said with a sigh.

*Cough, cough* "What about my parents?" Lily asked from the top of the stairs looking down into the living room with a blanket wrapped around herself shivering.

"Lily nothing go back to bed dear." James said as he was up quickly off the table and going up the stairs to lead her back to the bedroom.

"James don't shield me." *Cough, cough.* Lily said shakily as she let her husband lead her back to the bedroom.

"Alright Lily. Dumbledore said he that he had information that they were in danger and sent me and Marie to go get them and take them to safety." James said softly as he lead her into the bedroom then over to the bed.

"But they are out of country James." Lily said weakly as she laid back down letting him tuck her back into bed. *Cough, cough* "I got a message from them last week that they won a tropical holiday on a radio contest and would be gone for two weeks. Didn't I tell you that?" she asked as she smiled weakly up at him.

"No you didn't dear but you've been sick for a while now. Go back to sleep." James said softly and smiled his sweetest smile ever as he pushed her hair out of her face. He leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly then left the room going back down stairs. "Well Lily said that her parents are out of country on a tropical holiday that they won on some radio contest." he said looking at Marie curiously.

"What about her sister? Patunia Dursely and her husband Vernon?" Marie asked curiously looking at James knowing that was going to be a raw discussion.

"Them..." James said to himself with a sigh, James and Vernon had gotten off on a very bad foot during a botched double date just after him and Lily had been married. Vernon seemed extremely proud of his car and wanted to know what kind of car James drove, naturally James described his racing broom. Vernon began patronizing James and finally offended James by saying ' _Wizards had to live on unemployment benefits._ ' James then described his fortune in solid gold to shut the obnoxious muggle up which caused Vernon to storm out of the restaurant describing James as _'some kind of amateur magician.'_ anytime James was with in ear shot.

"I take it you're still sore at him then." Sirius said with a small laugh, he had of course heard about the incident from James venting about the muggles after getting an ear full from his wife later that evening for humiliating her sisters husband.

"Bloody hell Sirius the man is a menace." James said with a huff as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And your wife's, sisters husband." Marie reminded James as politely as possible.

"The Death Eaters would throw him back into the muggle world just to get him to shut up." James said irritated as he ran a hand through his messy black hair out of a habit.

"Come on Jamesy he can't be that bad." Sirius said and laughed as he slapped his best friend's back.

"Oh yes he can and he is." James said swatting Sirius hand away.

"Well we need to at least warn them." Marie said as she stood up from the couch with a smile on her face.

"I know. He won't listen to me perhaps you two can get through to him." James said with a sigh as he walked over and grabbed his glass of water.

"See you in a bit then." Sirius said and laughed as he walked towards the back of the house to leave. "You ready for this?" he asked curiously when Marie caught up to him.

"I can handle muggles." Marie said looking over at him like he was crazy.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Sirius said grabbing her arm and turning her to him just before they reached the area in the back yard that allowed them to leave through the enchantments.

"I'm fine Sirius, really don't worry about me." Marie said with a sweet smile up at her fiance. She leaned up on her tippy toes put one hand on his face and kissed his lips lightly. "Come on lets get this over with." she said softly then turned and walked the rest of the way to the area where they could leave.

They appeared in London near the apartment complex that the Dursley's were staying in. "They live up on the third floor." Marie said as she led the way across the street and into the apartment building. They made their way up to the apartment that Marie pointed out and knocked on the door several times with no answer. "They must be out, come on lets go watch the street." she said then made her way back down and out of the building.

"With the way James talks about him I can't see him staying in an apartment." Sirius said curiously as they made their way down the street a little bit to a small outside restaurant that they could sit at and watch the building curiously.

"I'm amazed they don't have a house somewhere but this is close to his work so perhaps the travel time keeps him here." Marie suggested with a shrug as they sat down. It wasn't long after they sat down that the heard the distinctive pops of apparation and a few guys slinking their way into the apartment complex. "Sirius..." she whispered as she stood up and pushed her chair back under their table.

"I saw them." Sirius whispered back as he did the same thing both walking out of the restaurant's outside patio then making their way towards the apartment complex.

"Petunia and Vernon twelve o'clock." Marie whispered as they moved to walk past the apartment complex just as a the men made their way back out obviously spotting Petunia and Vernon because they were making their way towards them.

"Lets go." Sirius said over to her then they split apart so that the Dursley's could ' _walk between them'_ when suddenly both of them grabbed one of the arms on Petunia and Vernon then disappeared with a pop.

"WHAT IN BLUE BLAZES... I'm going to be sick..." Vernon yelled then put a hand up to his mouth trying not to vomit everywhere. Petunia seemed to be doing slightly better than her husband as she looked across the yard to see her sisters husband walking over to them.

"What the... you were just supposed to warn them not bring them here. You know what he's like he'll not thank you for using magic to bring him here." James said running his hand through his hair nervously with a frown on his face.

"You vomit on me muggle and it's not going to be pretty." Sirius said moving out of the way quickly.

"James we had to the Death Eaters were coming out of their apartment as they were coming home." Marie said looking over at James with a shrug.

"Death Eaters, what exactly is going on here. I don't' appreciate being held hostage." Petunia said as she held herself up as straight as possible staring straight at James wondering where Lily was.

"It's not like that Petunia, you're not a hostage but you're also not in London anymore." James said kindly he had no problem with Petunia it was her husband that irritated the daylights out of him.

"Then where is my sister?" Petunia asked abrasively with her thin little lips pulled tight in a frown.

"Lily's sick up stairs." Marie said as she waved over to the house. "You were in danger the Death Eaters were going after you to pull your sister out into the open we had to protect you to protect her." she said as she motioned for Petunia to go into the house.

"We'll not step foot into one of your lots houses!" Vernon said angrily as he pulled his wife closer to him.

"Our house is nothing different from a muggle house." James said offended by Vernon yet again by the man's arrogant attitude.

"This would be easier if we stunned his big ass..." Marie whispered over to Sirius with a frown on her face. She also had never cared for Vernon, Petunia was also irritating to Marie since Lily was her best friend she had heard all the mean little nasty things that Petunia had done to Lily after finding out she was a witch.

"Oh Vernon are you alright?" Petunia asked as Vernon hit the ground unconscious.

"Sirius!" James said stunned as he made his way over to Vernon and Petunia.

"What? He's all right besides this will be quicker, just tell her what she needs to know and she can translate it to him later." Sirius said dismissively with a shrug.

"And she's going to trust us now is she?" James said angrily as he looked over at Sirius with a frown on his lips and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Come on Prongs get on with it. We've got to find a place for them to move to." Sirius said frustrated cause obviously the Dursely's couldn't go back to the apartment they had.

"Move to? What are you doing to us?" Petunia asked angrily as she glared up at James.

James sighed as he kneeled down in front of his sister-in-law. "Listen the Death Eaters obviously found you're place so we need to move you and protect you now. That's all we want is to protect our family even if they disown us. Family is family come in and see Lily she would be thrilled to see you." he said softly as he reached out his hand to help Petunia back up.

"And Vernon?" Petunia asked worried as she looked back down at her husband.

"He'll come around in about five minutes we'll take him into the house to rest." James said softly then smiled when Petunia nodded and took his hand so he could help her up.

Marie and Sirius watched as Petunia and James made their way across the yard towards the house. "I didn't mean for you to do it." Marie said and laughed as she watched Sirius use his wand to pick up Vernon and take him towards the house.

"Then you shouldn't have said it." Sirius said with a wink over at her and a laugh. "Honestly we weren't getting anywhere with him prattling on." he said with a shrug as he managed to get Vernon through the back door then led him through the hall to the living room where he deposited the unconscious man on the couch which gave and ominous groan.


	5. Number 4 Privet Drive

Harry Potter

The Original Order

Chapter 5

Number 4 Privet Drive

August 7, 2018

"Lily?" Petunia asked softly as she sat down on the edge of the bed and felt her sister's forehead. "Have you not taken her to see a doctor?" she asked accusingly of James as he stood by the door talking quietly with Marie and Sirius.

"Of course, I've taken my wife to see a doctor. She has medication that I'm giving her three times a day." James said as he looked over at Petunia slightly perturbed.

"Tunny." Lily said softly as she smiled weakly up at her sister. "What are you doing here?" she asked slightly confused.

"This lot abducted me and my husband who is now unconscious in your living room." Petunia said shoving her thumb backwards rather viciously towards the others standing at the door.

"James!" Lily said irritated as she glared over at her husband who had started to defend himself when Marie put a hand on his shoulder to keep him quiet and walked forward.

Marie kneeled beside Lily's bed. "Lily we had no choice we went there to warn them, but the Death Eaters arrived before we could. They were also already at your parent's house when we tried to save them good thing is your parents are out of country. Voldemort is trying to draw the two of you out with your family." She said softly trying to explain knowing James would try and cover things since Lily was sick.

"They're going after my family to draw us out?" Lily said with worry in her voice as she looked over at her husband for confirmation.

"Don't worry Lily I won't let them hurt your family." James said as he walked over to her and smiled down at her. "That's why we've been so busy today." He said softly as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"What's going on?" Petunia asked slightly aggravated.

"Listen Petunia the wizarding world is at war. All those strange occurrences on the news disappearances, unexplained damages, tidal waves off the coast for no reason that's our war. Voldemort, the bad guy, want's Lily and James in his services or dead so he's gone after those who can't protect themselves. You muggles that is, non-magic folk that have a strong tie to Lily to draw them out into the open." Marie said as she looked back at Petunia hoping she would understand and stop causing problems.

"I don't think I like being called a muggle." Petunia said with a strange look on her face as she tried to decide whether or not to believe them.

"Would you rather be called dead?" Sirius asked bluntly from the door frame he was now leaning against with his arms crossed over his chest.

Marie put her face into her hand with a sigh. ' _Sirius…_ ' she thought exasperated as she glanced over at him with a shake of her head and watched him shrug at her then look away down the hall.

"I believe I would like that even less." Petunia said after thinking for a moment.

"What now?" Lily asked curiously looking up at her husband worried for her family's safety.

"We move them. We find them a new place to stay and get Vernon a new job." James said with a shrug.

"No, Vernon will not accept your help." Petunia said as she shook her head no very adamantly.

"He'll never know, he'll believe it's a sign on bonus from another company and he did it all on his own. Only you would know the truth." Marie said already forming a plan in her head on the memory charm they were going to need to use on Vernon.

"I can't hold that from my husband." Petunia said outraged by the idea of having secrets.

"Then I'll ask again would you rather be dead?" Sirius chimed in again looking over at Petunia slightly annoyed didn't this woman understand they were going to die unless they were hidden away somewhere.

"Sirius…" Marie said under her breath as she looked over at him again he seemed to have no tact at all today what was bugging him anyway? She wondered curiously before turning her attention back to Petunia.

"Fine but absolutely no wizards around where ever you put us. We don't want to be in the middle of your kind." Petunia said giving in with a slight huff.

"Done." James said then walked over to Sirius. "Go to the Ministry and find a nice Muggle area that we can plop them into." He said with a hushed tone.

"That's too risky James. Too many leaks in the Ministry." Marie said obviously following him over to Sirius. "We have to do this a different way. A muggle way." She said nodding back to Petunia.

"You must be joking." James said as he looked over at Marie like she had lost her mind.

"If you go through the Ministry they will be dead within the week. Whereas, if we let her pick a place and we put charms up around it and them the Ministry and Voldemort will know nothing about it." Marie said as she looked up between James and Sirius knowing her way was better and they would eventually see that.

"Fine but that will take time and Vernon is unconscious on my couch." James said slightly annoyed.

"Give him a sleeping potion mate." Sirius said with a laugh as he clapped James on the shoulder.

"I hate you both." James said with huff and his shoulders sagging with defeat.

"Oh, but we love you Prongsy." Marie said as she tapped him on the nose then turned and walked back over to Petunia and Lily. "Alright we have a plan Petunia you are coming with me and Sirius to pick out your new home." She said with a smile.

Petunia looked over at Lily curiously then sighed when Lily nodded to her. "Very well." She said stiffly then stood up and walked over to James and Sirius. "I know you mean well but this is a huge inconvenience."

James tried his best not to roll his eyes at this woman but noticed that Sirius had made no attempt at covering his eye roll. "I've got the money for the house so go find something you like within reason." He said then turned and walked over to his wife it was about time for her next medication dosage.

"Come along your grace." Sirius said bowing and showing her the way in the most exaggerated way possible.

Petunia walked out by him like she hadn't noticed his sarcasm. "Stop it." Marie hissed as she slapped his arm. "Behave for a couple more hours then complain to your hearts content." She said then walked by him to keep up with Petunia.

They spent hours apparating from one place to the next where ever Petunia had seen a house in the paper for sale that she had liked. Being a house wife, she had time to house hunt in the papers for things that had interested her but finally down low on the list was 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey. It was a nice two-story house that didn't really stand out from its neighbors. The yard in the front and back were both slightly overgrown and unkempt from where the owners had moved out of country and were leaving the selling up to a local realtor.

"Oh, it looks dear." Petunia said as she looked at the house already seeing what she could do with a front garden and a large back yard.

"Well let's go in." Marie said then walked over towards the front door.

"But it's late don't want the cops called on us." Petunia said worried as she looked around terrified that someone would see them.

"When you move in tomorrow they'll just assume you bought it and went in with the key tonight if anyone sees us." Marie said with a shrug and continued up to the door. She opened it without at problem being a witch had its advantages over a locked door.

"Come on before someone calls the cops because we are being weird standing out here in the street." Sirius said then walked across the yard and into the house followed quickly by Petunia not wanting to be left alone in the street.

In the wand light the house looked extremely ordinary with basic colors such as beige, salmon, pinks, peach. It had a nice sized sitting area off to the left of the entrance way leading around to the dining area and the kitchen at the back of the house. Straight ahead was a hall way leading into the kitchen and right was the stairs leading up to a master bedroom bathroom combo plus two other rooms and a second bathroom.

"I love it." Petunia said as she made her way down the stairs from checking the upstairs accommodations.

"Then we've found our winner. Let's return to James and Lily to give them the good news." Marie said thrilled it had taken most of the afternoon and into a good portion of the night to finally find a residence that would suite these two muggles.

"What about my husbands' job?" Petunia asked curiously as she followed the other two out of the home looking around anxiously hoping no one saw who she was with and how they were able to get in and look around.

"We'll find something in the area tomorrow that will suite Vernon." Marie said with a sigh she had already forgot that part of the plan the house hunting had been more exhausting than she had originally figured it would be.

~*~*~*~ Godrics Hollow ~*~*~*~

"Ah you're back…finally…" James said as he opened the back door to let his friends and sister-in-law into the house.

"Took longer than expected but we've found one." Marie said with a plastered on sweet smile she was done with today she just wanted to go home and rest.

"Oh my, Vernon's still asleep?" Petunia said as she brushed past everyone to get into the living room with Vernon.

"Not after a particularly loud rant about us wizards, drawing the attention of the nearby muggles might I add." James said rubbing his temples glaring over at the unconscious fool on his couch.

"You mean there are normal people here in this town?" Petunia asked absolutely shocked as she looked back at him like he was crazy. Why would normal people want to live around a bunch of freaks? She wondered curiously.

"Yes, Petunia there are a few normal people live that live in this small village." James said with a sigh as he reached over and grabbed his coffee cup and took a sip. "This isn't nearly strong enough for this hassle." He mumbled over to Sirius behind his cup.

"It'll be over tomorrow mate." Sirius said with a humorous laugh. "Time to go home Marie." He said turning to walk back down the hallway, so they could leave.

"You're not leaving me, are you?" James said as he chased his friends down the hall.

"Just put them to bed Prongs. We'll be back in the morning." Sirius said with a laugh as he reached down and pulled the door open to leave.

"Bye." Marie said sweetly as she slipped between James and the door to leave his wife's family in his most capable hands.

"Damn it… I hate you both…" James grumbled as he watched his friends leave with a smile on his face. To be honest had the roles been reversed he would have scrammed too. He turned and walked down the hall way back to the living room. "Ready for a nice long bath and bed?" he asked curiously pulling out his wand to move Vernon up stairs into a spare bedroom.

"What are you going to do with that?" Petunia asked nervously eyeing his wand.

"Well I'm not going to physically lift him up and carry him upstairs for you." James said with a small sigh, when was she going to realize they had no ill will towards them, well not enough ill will to kill for not at this time anyway.

"What if he wakes up?" Petunia asked as she stood up and moved out of the way.

"He won't not until tomorrow evening." James said with a shrug then used his wand to lift Vernon up off the couch to take him upstairs with his couch making a very relieved sound as all that weight lifted up and clear.

Early the next morning Marie and Sirius came in through the front door which was extremely unusual, so James looked at them worried with his hand on his wand hid slightly behind his leg. "Whatcha doin?" he asked staring at them like they were in circus clothes.

"Getting your new house mates out of your home and into their own." Marie said as she walked over and grabbed a biscuit off the table like it was her home not paying any attention to James' posture. "Morning Petunia." She said brightly using her confiscated biscuit as a salute to Petunia.

"Mate what's up with you?" Sirius asked curiously watching James behave like they were the enemy, he recognized that posture all too well he knew James was hiding his wand just out of sight but ready non the less.

"Nothing just trying to figure something out." James said making his way around the table to stand closer to the stairs to protect his sick wife but still be able to keep eyes on his sister-in-law.

"Prongs, we grabbed their belongings. It's all being loaded into their new house from a moving van with the small exception of their car and a few breakables I didn't trust to those awful muggle movers which is outside your house." Marie said brightly as she turned around then noticed James' stance and looked at him curiously. "Oh brother, really Prongs we're not your enemy." She said as she rolled her eyes and plopped down on a chair at the table.

"Prove it." James said pulling his wand around in front of him, no point in hiding it they had both seen through his intentions.

"Oi here!" Marie said tossing her wand over to James. "You'll notice I'm now unarmed and that's my wand without a doubt. We met when we were kids your lovely parents were always so helpful, then Hogwarts where you met Lily and I had to help your poor, love sick, fool head to figure out why she couldn't stand you and how to get her to like you." She said crossing her right leg over her left, swinging her foot irritated with her arms crossed.

"This could be Marie's wand and you could have been at school with us to know all that." James said suspiciously.

"Prongs, if it hadn't been for me the lot of you wouldn't have figured out Moony's secret in our second year. I'm the one who noticed during our first year his unique disappearances which is what got you bone heads to pay attention." Marie said with an eyebrow raised he was being overly cautious for some reason.

"Seriously Prongs, does it bother you this much that we came in the front door?" Sirius said with a small laugh all they had done was drive the Dursleys car to the house, so they didn't have to Apparate around with them anymore.

"Is that what the 5th degree is for?" Marie said then laughed. "Jamesy you are getting paranoid. We can't apparate from in front of your house too many muggles. We'd look silly parking there then walking away out of sight to never return to the car." She said pointing out the dining room window.

"You have to admit it's strange. Petunia go up and check on Lily for me please." James said looking at the two like they were crazy then over at Petunia who was watching the preceding's curiously. Petunia being out of her element with all this witch and wizard nonsense she just stood up and walked away. At least she knew her sister meant her no harm, so she did as she was asked and walked up the stairs.

"Oi Prongs lighten up already we got a mission to do once we get your situation settled. We are going to have a very long day." Sirius said with a huff he wanted done with the Dursleys.

"I know, only five of us can do a certain move and know what each other looks like." James said with a smirk.

"Prongs you've lost your mind but give me my wand back." Marie said as she stood up with her hand out to receive her wand back from James. He threw it back to her then she changed into a beautiful owl with a mix of light brown and dark brown feathers on its head, back, and wings with the front being gorgeous snow white. She flittered around the dining room for a second before landing on the chair back that she had been sitting on.

Sirius rolled his eyes and turned into a large black dog then growled out his annoyance at James and his paranoia. He changed back into his human form with a huff. "Satisfied Prongs?"

"Completely." James said with a wicked grin on his face. "You really shouldn't change your pattern like that without warning." He said walking back over to the dining table placing his hand on the chair back Marie was sitting on, so he could reach over and grab his cup of coffee when he yelped jerking his hand back away from Marie.

"Serves you right Prongs." Marie said as she turned back into her human form and crossed her arms looking at James clutching the hand she had just nipped at.

Sirius burst out laughing as he walked over and threw his arm around Marie's shoulder watching James shake his hand while scrunching up his nose at her. "That wasn't necessary Marie." James said with a huff.

"Oh, hush up you're not bleeding." Marie said as she rolled her eyes at her friend.

"What's going on James?" Lily asked curiously as she made her way down the stairs cleaned and dressed for the day.

"Lily are you feeling better?" Marie asked curiously as she walked over to her friend worried that she was getting up too soon.

"Oh, I'm fine Marie. The potion James gave me worked wonders." Lily said brightly as she smiled over at her best friend.

"Let's get this day over if you please." Petunia said irritated being around this many freaks was setting her skin to prickling.

"Right you are lets please get this day over with." Sirius said with a sigh as he rolled his eyes over at James who just sniggered softly happy that for once they were irritating someone other than himself.

They managed to get Vernon into the back seat of his car so that Petunia could drive. "Here Lily this is the instructions to the house from here. Keep a lookout and signal us if you need us, you know how." Marie said with a small wink as she handed Lily a piece of muggle paper with a map and written directions. "We'll meet you there." She said then stood up walking back over to the guys.

"Right you lot be careful." Lily said with a sweet smile before Petunia drove away from the house eagerly.

"Oh, thank god. What a nightmare." James said with a sigh as he turned and went back into the house.

"It's not over yet mate." Sirius said laughing as he slapped his friend on the back.

"Maybe not but they're out of my house with their bigotry." James said as he ran his hands through his always messy black hair. "Hate feeling like a second-class citizen in my own home." He said shaking his head.

"No worries, it's almost over. Let's get their house protected." Marie said with a smile as she nodded towards the back door then took the lead heading out into the back yard.

James and Sirius followed Marie out to the selected are for apparition in the back yard then they left with the distinctive pop reappearing in a dark alley way across from Privet Drive they put up a few protection charms this far out. Once done they made their way to the house not far down the Privet Drive with movers going in and out looking about half way unloaded. "Oh you're early. The directions got crossed we ended up lost for about half an hour." One of the workers said coming up to Marie and Sirius.

"No worries friend just get finished. We're going in to inspect, what rooms are you done with?" Marie asked curiously.

"We're done with the lower floor. Save the couch and chairs in the back of the van for the sitting room." The mover said nervously normally if they were behind the customers were nuts, so he expected the same from these people.

"Fantastic we'll check out the dining room and kitchen then be working in the back yard." Marie said with a sweet smile then walked into the house leaving a stunned mover standing there watching them curiously.

Hours after the movers were gone Lily, Petunia, and Vernon pulled into the driveway which afforded James enough time to go out and find Vernon a job at Grunnings as a sales man for the company.

"Go on Petunia take your knickknacks into the house and inspect that the house is in order while I wake up Vernon." Marie said with a sweet smile at Petunia when she got out of the car.

"Fine." Petunia said stiffly then walked back to the trunk and opened it getting a couple of small boxes out and heading into the house.

"Alright here we go. James get the potion ready to wake him." Marie said then opened the back door closest to his head then squatted down keeping her wand hidden inside the car she did a memory charm on Vernon creating her own memory of the last two days. "James." She said standing up and backing away.

James uncorked a small bottle then leaned into the car tilting Vernon's head back holding his nose so he had to drink the potion. Vernon's eyes opened suddenly and started to yell at James who covered his mouth quickly. "Vernon unless you want all your neighbors to know I'm a wizard hush up and get out of the car." He said then backed away.

Vernon sealing his lips tightly sat up then scooted across the back seat to get out of the car. He glared at the four in front of him before just turning and walking into the house like he had always lived there.

"Alright now that Lily's here let's get these protection charms finished so we can get out of here." Sirius said in a harsh whisper he was tired of these particular muggles. Normally muggles didn't bother him but these two were his parents in reverse.

"Right pick a corner and let's get his done." James said dispersing the others outside the house quickly. Hidden behind bushes or tree's they put up every sort of defensive, protection, warning spell they could think of then walked around to the back yard and into the house.

"Everything looks magnificent Tuny. So happy for you." Lily said as she looked around the kitchen dining room. "We've set up all the protection we can you're safe now." She whispered to her sister as she hugged her.

"Thank you, Lily." Petunia said stiffly as she patted her sister on the back uncomfortably.

"If anything happens here we'll know immediately and will be here to help." Lily said softly as she pulled back and looked at her sister in the eyes with a sweet loving smile on her lips. No matter how bad Petunia treated her she always saw her as her sister who was deserving of all the love she could give her.

"Right you lot enough of that, time for you to go." Vernon said as he stepped into the kitchen from doing his own inspection of his house to make sure the movers had done their job properly.

"Right you are." James said leading Lilly through the house with a snickering Sirius and Marie behind him they made it back to the alley they arrived in.

"This is where we part ways. We've got a mission to do remember." Sirius said as he held Marie over to him letting James and Lily taking a few more steps.

"Be careful you two thank you so much for protecting Tuny for me." Lily said with a smile as she walked back over to them and hugged them tightly for a moment.

"No problem Lily, you would have done the same for me." Marie said softly as she pulled Lily back into a hug. She loved Lily like a sister and was willing to do just about anything for her.

"Later mate." Sirius said slapping James on the shoulder with a wide grin on his face.

"Take care." James said a he nodded to Sirius then pulled his wife over to him. Then with a small wave and a pop they were gone.

"Time to go." Sirius said as he pulled out his wand then stood with his back to Marie's like always, then they too disappeared with a pop.


End file.
